Red Thread
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Fic Tenmaoi por la navidad, mal summary


Frost: eh aquí Frost quien los saluda otra vez y vengo aquí para demandar a Level-5 por 5 mil millones de… no un momento no era eso… no olviden lo anterior no era nada era otra cosa que debía hacer después y que debía quedarse en mi mente ^ ^U

Akamaru: Guauf -.- (está loco)

Frost: Si hace rato perdí el juicio, Kora -.-

Tenma: luego dicen que yo soy el idiota

Frost: Tenma quieres que te ayude a entrenar, Kora -con un rifle

Tenma: no se qué significa eso de Kora pero para mí eso es un arma de juguete

Frost: Kora significa hey o bien la uso al final de lo que digo- empieza a dispara con el rifle.

Tenma: e-e-e-e-es de verdad O.O

Frost: yo te ayudare a entrenar ahora así que empecemos por correr 50 mil kilómetros, Kora

Tenma: 50 mil kilómetros estás loco O.O -le vuelvo a disparar- ah ya corro- empieza correr.

Frost: bueno Tenma tiene para rato así que empezare… bueno escribo otro fic con motivos navideños tal como fue mi primer fic "No todo está perdido" publicado hace un año mi primer fic mi inicio aquí en fanfiction y ahora me dio nostalgia o algo asi ese dia en que publique mi primer fic asi que les traigo este… Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece cualquier hecho que se asemeje a cualquier otra historia es mera coincidencia bla, bla, etc, etc… empezamos.

* * *

"**Un**_** hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper**_**" **

-Akane tú crees que funcione- pregunto Aoi quien miraba entrenar al Raimon junto a Akane.

-Claro… porque no ha de funcionar- dijo Akane con tranquilidad.

-Porque a Tenma no creo que le guste mucho…

-Vamos si es solo darle ese regalo y nada mas ^ ^

-No creo que acepte- dijo Aoi con desaliento sacando de su abrigo una pequeña caja azul con un listón amarillo.

-Si lo hará confía en mí.

Mientras en la cancha con los tarados (Raimon: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó)

-De que hablaran- dijo Kirino con curiosidad.

-Cosas de chicas seguro- dijo Kurama como si nada.

-Pero como que cosas serán- pregunto Hikaru.

-Ya sabes… eh por ejemplo… de accesorios- dijo Kariya.

-Aoi y Akane no creo que hablen de eso- dijo Shindou.

-Es verdad a Aoi no le interesan muchos esas cosas- dijo Tenma.

-Entonces de que hablan- pregunto Shinzuke.

-De chicos quizás- dijo Tsurugi apareciendo de la nada.

-Y tú de donde saliste- dijo Kariya.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-Y porque no te vi.

-Estas mas concentrando en conquistar a Kirino que mirar Kariya.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE!

-Si está claro que hablan de chicos- dijo Nishiki con seguridad.

-Y tú como sabes presumido- dijo Kirino.

-Porque lo están gritando no lo oyen.

- ¡CLARO COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL! ¡HOLA COMO ESTAS ESTOY OBSECIONADAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI Y PORQUE NO VAMOS A PESCAR UNICORNIOS AL RIO DE LAS SARDINAS! - gritaba Aoi a todo pulmón mientras Akane solo la miraba

-O eso parece- dijo Nishiki -el punto es que están de hablando de ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Shindou y Tenma.

-De nosotros- respondieron ambos con un leve sonrojo.

-Sí que no es obvio… tu Tenma no sabes que Aoi te ama desde que eran pequeños y Akane no para de pensar en ti Shindou.

- ¡C-C-COMO! O / / / O

-No es verdad no puedes comprobarlo- dijo Kariya celoso.

-Acaso no te parece suficiente que Akane tenga más de setecientas fotos de Shindou y que Aoi siempre está preocupada y actúe tiernamente con Tenma- continuo hablando Nishiki mientras tanto Shindou como Tenma llegaban a echar humo de tan rojos que tenían la cara -te parece suficiente.

-Aun no me convence- dijo Kariya.

-Fui a buscar agua y las oí hablar ¬¬

-…. Ok te creo… algo ¬¬

-Ahora vayan a hablar con ellas- dijo Nishiki empujando a Tenma y Shindou hacia donde estaban Aoi y Akane.

- ¡NO ESPERA NISHIKI YO… -dijo Tenma tratando de huir.

-Nada de excusas Tenma.

-Y porque yo vengo- dijo Shindou también siendo arrastrado por Nishiki.

-Porque yo se que ustedes tienen regalos de navidad para ellas y se los van a dar en algún momento…

-Como lo sabes O / / / O

-Porque ayer pasaba en bicicleta y los vi a los dos pasando por varias tiendas- dijo Nishiki mientras los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-Entonces… dime que hacías ahí- pregunto Shindou ahora con una sonrisa picara.

-Que quieres decir- dijo Nishiki empezando a sonrojarse.

-Porque estabas justo en ese momento cuando yo y Tenma estábamos comprando regalos… ah ya se…

- N-No es lo que p-piensas O / / / O

-Si estabas ahí buscando un regalo para Midori- dijo Shindou.

-Si seguro claro- dijo Nishiki sonrojado -como sea ustedes van a hablar con ellas y…

-Nishiki-san yo… no puedo… yo no tengo un regalo- dijo Tenma cabizbajo y decepcionado.

-Que cosa- dijo Nishiki sorprendido.

-Ayer pase todo el día buscando un regalo pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntaron Nishiki y Shindou.

-No supe que regalarle… pensaba que estaría bien un balón de futbol- dijo Tenma haciendo caer a Shindou y Nishiki al estilo anime.

-Shindou creo que habrá que hacer algo con Tenma algún día- susurro Nishiki.

-Si estar demasiado tiempo con el entrenador le pudre el cerebro- susurro el ex capitán

-Dijeron algo- pregunto Tenma.

-No nada- respondieron ambos.

De nuevo en la cancha

-Creen que sea verdad- pregunto Kirino.

-Quizás… pero no me importa- dijo Sangoku volviendo a entrenar.

-Si a mí tampoco- dijo Kirino también volviendo a entrenar.

-Jum pensando en conquistar ese idiota de Tsurugi me las va a pagar- dijo Kariya cambiando a su cara perversa.

-Eh Kariya vas a venir si o no- dijo Kirino.

-Eh… si ya voy Kirino-san- dijo volviendo a la normalidad -me las pagara pero más tarde- pensó volviendo a entrenar

Después del instituto

-Shin-sama- dijo Akane admirando las fotos de Shindou que estaban pegadas en su casillero.

-¡AAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEE !

-Seguro debe ser Aoi- dijo Akane cerrando el casillero pero para su sorpresa era Tenma corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡NECESITO TU AYUDA VEN SIGUEME!- dijo el peli-castaño agarrándola la chica del brazo para que le siguiera.

- E-E-E-Espera Tenma me estas arrastrando- decía Akane mientras era arrastrada por todo el piso.

Mientras en otra parte

-Espero que a Akane le guste- dijo Shindou mientras subía las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver a Tenma corriendo a toda velocidad mientras arrastraba Akane por el piso mientras iba a la azotea del instituto a lo que el chico solo quedo sorprendido un rato y después les siguió a la azotea.

En la azotea

Tenma llego corriendo y cerró la puerta para que nadie pasara -¡AKANE NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO!

-Au… mi cabeza- dijo Akane mientras se ponía de pie con todo el pelo alborotado y llena de polvo.

-Akane estas bien- pregunto Tenma.

-Si lo estoy- dijo Akane levantándose limpiando el polvo de su uniforme -y que necesitas Tenma.

-Necesito que me ayudes… necesito saber que le gustaría que le regalasen a Aoi para comprárselo- dijo Tenma sonrojándose levemente.

-Regalo… para Aoi… ya veo- dijo Akane pensativa mientras Tenma esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amiga.

-Y bien….

-Ummmm…

-¿Eh…. Akane?

-Ummmmmmm….

-¿Akane? ¿Oye aun me oyes?

-Ummmmmmmmm….

-Eh… Akane- dijo Tenma mientras movía Akane para que reaccionara -vamos Akane te necesito- dijo mientras cierto chico que recién llegaba estaba en la entrada de la azotea escuchando parte de la conversación.

-Te… necesito… porque Tenma le dice eso a Akane- dijo Shindou algo triste y a la vez celoso por lo que oía -se supone que estas enamorado de Aoi Tenma.

-Ummmm... lo siento Tenma pero no te puedo ayudar con el regalo de Aoi- dijo Akane sonriendo mientras Tenma se desilusionaba y Shindou se sentía aliviado.

-Ah ya veo le preguntaba por el regalo de Aoi- pensó Shindou -¡PORQUE TENGO CELOS DE TENMA SI NO LE GUSTA AKANE!- dijo Shindou disponiéndose a irse de ahí pero antes de salir recibió un portazo en la cara por parte de Tenma quien salió corriendo de la azotea.

-¡MIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOORIIIIIIII!- grito Tenma mientras iba en busca de la otra gerente. Mientras Akane salía de la azotea para ir a buscar a Aoi pero para su sorpresa al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Shindou incrustado en la pared por el portazo que le dio Tenma - T-T-Takuto-sama -dijo ella sorprendida por ver al chico.

-Hola…. Akane… auch…

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo la chica mientras llevaba a Shindou a la enfermería.

Mientras en otra parte

-¡MIDORI-SAAAAAAAAAN!- grito Tenma mientras tomaba a la otra gerente del brazo arrastrándola hasta el patio del instituto -Midori-san necesito que me ayudes- dijo en chico mientras Midori estaba tirada en el piso.

-Tenma… si querías que te ayudara- dijo Midori levantándose -me hubieras dicho antes de arrástrame por el suelo- dijo con toda la cara y el uniforme llenos de tierra.

-Lo lamento ^ ^U

-Tenma es un regalo para Aoi no es algo que yo te pueda decir fácilmente…

-Si tu no me ayudas le digo a toda la escuela que te gusta Nishiki- dijo Tenma mientras Midori se sonrojaba.

-Tu c-c-como lo s-s-sabes O / / / O

-No se solo dije el nombre al azar y espere a ver como reaccionabas

-Maldito… ok déjame… pensar… un momento creo que ya- pero antes de decir algo la gerente recordó algo que Aoi dijo en una conversación.

Flashback

-Midori-san se que Tenma no sabrá que regalarme así que si va contigo tu no le dices nada- dijo Aoi.

Fin del Flashback

-Yo… lamento no se no he hablado con ella en todo el día- dijo Midori mientras Tenma sospechaba un poco.

-Estás segura ¬¬

-Súper segura ^ ^U

-Ok ya que -.-

-Oye Tenma donde… esta…

-Si…

-Donde esta… Nishiki porque quiero verlo ¬ / / / / ¬

-Esta… cerca de la cafetería creo

-Gracias- dijo Midori caminando hacia la cafetería.

-Jo… ahora que hago- dijo Tenma caminando lejos.

Mientras en la enfermería

-Akane gracias por ayudarme pero no fue nada grave ni nada fue solo un golpe- dijo Shindou mientras trataba de que Akane no le pusiera vendas por unos cuantos raspones.

-Takuto-sama…

-Estoy bien en serio…

-Ok… pero al menos deja poner una banda en el corte que tienes en la mano- dijo Akane señalando el corte en la palma de Shindou.

-Bueno no veo porque no- contesto el ex capitán, no podía negarle solo poner una banda en su mano.

-Primero voy a desinfectar la herida- dijo Akane tomando el frasco.

-Oye eso no arde cuando se le pone en la… -Shindou no continuo ya que Akane puso desinfectante en el corte haciendo que Shindou contuviera el grito de dolor por el ardor en la herida.

-Listo ya esta ^ ^

-No… no me dolió TT_TT

-Ok déjame ponerte la banda en el corte (la típica que uno se pone cuando se corta y sale sangre)

-Espera Akane yo lo hago- dijo Shindou con intención de tomar la banda pero en vez de eso tomo la mano de Akane haciendo que ambos se apartaran sonrojados.

-Yo tengo que hacerlo- pensó Shindou decidido.

- T-T-T-Takuto-sama y-y-yo…- Akane fue silenciada por un beso de Shindou que la dejo perpleja, un beso suave que solo duro poco, Shindou se separo y tímidamente saco una caja color rojo (ya que parte del nombre de Akane… "Aka" significa rojo) mientras miraba hacia otra parte ocultando su cara roja (Frost: si así es todo lo último que he escrito tiene mucho que ver con el rojo es navidad gente los colores son el rojo y el verde en estas fiestas… aunque no pienso quien tendrá la cara verde). Akane algo nerviosa por el beso tomo la caja y la abrió cuidadosamente -es… una cámara- dijo viendo un cámara fotográfica (Frost: no… no es roja ustedes vean de qué color es yo no voy a hacer todo el trabajo ¬_¬ /Tenma: pero se supone que debes hacer todo el trabajo /Frost: así… bueno ya que)

-Kirino me dijo que… tu antigua cámara ya no sirve así que te compre una nueva- dijo Shindou mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Arigato Shin-sama- dijo la chica correspondiendo al abrazo -pero aun tengo que curarte esa herida- dijo volviendo a echar desinfectante.

-¡AAAAAHHH….

-Estas bien…

-Si… no es nada- dijo Shindou al borde de llorar por el dolor -solo es un pequeño ardor.

En otra parte

-Veamos… debo pensar que… le gustaría a Aoi… quizás si pienso en algo quizás me inspire- dijo Tenma.

En la mente de Tenma

Futbol, futbol, futbol, futbol, futbol….

De vuelta a la realidad

-Ok eso no servirá de mucho -.-U - dijo empezando a caminar por el pasillo mientras seguía pensando que podría regalar… aunque era difícil con un cerebro de balón de futbol (Tenma: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó). Tenma caminaba pensando sin darle importancia a lo que pasaba alrededor suyo, no vio que al final del pasillo estaba una Aoi muy nerviosa practicando como darle el regalo a Tenma -veamos… que tal así- pensó Aoi - Tenma-kun yo… tu… somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho y-y-y-y compre esto para ti p-p-porque… p-porque las abejas sudan por los ojos ¡NO ESO NO! porque somos los mejores amigos y t-t-t-t-t-te q-q-q-q-qui… ah… demos el mejor intento- pensó la chica mientras esperaba que Tenma se le acercara, el chico todavía sumido en sus pensamientos seguía caminando sin prestarle atención a su alrededor y solo se detuvo cuando vio a una chica sosteniendo una caja morada enfrente de el.

-Buenos días Tenma-san- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

-Eh… hola- dijo Tenma, mientras Aoi decidió mirar a lo lejos aquella situación algo celosa.

-Ten toma te traje este regalo… p-p-por la n-navidad por eso- dijo la chica sonrojándose mas.

-Eh gracias… supongo- dijo Tenma algo sorprendido, mientras Aoi solo pudo imaginar algo en su mente -ella se le va a declarar y Tenma-kun… el va…- no pudo seguir mirando la escena, una chica cualquiera beso en los labios a su mejor amigo, a el único chico que podía confiar ciegamente y a la única persona que mas amaba en el mundo, solo quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible y lo más lejos posible, ya no tenía celos, sino que tenía el corazón destrozado y ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Aoi… hola Aoi- dijo Tenma caminando hacia ella pero con solo dos pasos provoco que Aoi saliera corriendo mientras un confuso Tenma se quedo pensando porque actuó así Aoi.

Mientras en otro lugar

-Maldición llevo más de media hora y aun no le encuentro- dijo Midori apoyándose en un árbol con una caja blanca con un listón amarillo -bueno era de suponer que esto pasaría- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Eh Midori con que acá estas- dijo Nishiki caminando hacia ella.

- A-A-A-Así ¡DIGO! Así-dijo Midori ocultando la caja detrás de su espalda.

-Oye que tienes ahí- dijo el chico tratando de mirar que era lo que le ocultaban.

- N-N-N-No es n-n-nada ¬ / / / ¬

-¿Segura?

- Y-Y-Ya te lo d-d-dije n-no es nada- dijo Midori aun mas roja.

-Pues… me parece que si ocultas algo- dijo Nishiki tomando rápidamente la mano de ella la cual sujetaba la caja.

- E-E-E-Espera yo…

-Si…

- Y-Y-Y-Yo… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Midori tomando de la camiseta a Nishiki acercándolo a ella para darle un beso en los labios sorprendiendo demasiado al chico a quien ante esta acción dejo caer una caja color verde al suelo, luego de un rato e separo de él.

-Y…. a que se debió eso- pregunto Nishiki provocando que Midori con el mismo regalo le diera un golpe en plena cabeza dejándolo inconsciente… bueno más o menos inconsciente.

- ¡SE DEBE A QUE TU ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!

-A ok ^ ^U

-Mmmm… feliz navidad Nishiki ¬ / / / ¬

-Feliz navidad… auch mi cabeza

Ya a la noche

-Estoy cansado… busque a Aoi todo el día y ni pude encontrarla- dijo Tenma, paso todo el día buscando a Aoi sin éxito alguno, le pregunto a todo el equipo si la había visto pero ni uno sabia donde podría estar, al final de las clases se estaba dando por vencido había buscado en todo el instituto y no tenía ni idea de donde Aoi podría estar pero se dio una pequeña esperanza para él, Akane dijo que la había visto al salir pero al querer hablar con ella dijo que no tenia animo y quería estar sola, el se alegro de que Akane hablo con ella, pero para su mala suerte Akane no sabía a donde fue así que decidió ir a su casa.

-¡EH TENMA!

-Hikaru- dijo Tenma mientras el mencionado se acerco a el.

-Oye tú eras el que buscaba a Aoi verdad

-Si yo era

-Entonces creo que queras saber que está cerca del campo en la ribera del rio- dijo Hikaru.

-En serio- dijo Tenma con ilusión,

-Si… pero parecía triste… estaba llorando en uno de las porterías al parecer- dijo Hikaru, ahora Tenma paso a sentirse algo triste.

-Ok Hikaru gracias- dijo Tenma y empezó a correr hacia la ribera del rio.

En la ribera del rio

Tenma llego corriendo a la ribera del rio y empezó a buscar en el campo a Aoi, la encontró en una de las porterías con la oculta por sus brazos sentada en la tierra apoyándose en el arco de futbol, en silencio empezó a acercarse y se sentó al lado de ella -Aoi… estas bien- pregunto Tenma, Aoi al oír su voz trato de correr lejos de ahí, se levanto y empezó a correr pero fue detenida, Tenma tomo con fuerza su mano para que no escapara -Aoi porque huyes.

-Yo… tu sabes porque- dijo Aoi mirando hacia abajo.

-No en realidad… ni tengo idea de porque estas así- dijo Tenma.

- ¡ES PORQUE NO PIENSAS EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA EL FUTBOL!- grito Aoi levantando la cara dejando ver las lágrimas en su cara -yo… yo… era tu mejor amiga siempre lo fui y tu… eso no significaba nada para ti… no te dabas cuenta que...

-De que no me daba cuenta de que Aoi- dijo Tenma.

-De que… ¡YO TE AMABA!- grito Aoi a todo pulmón derramando varias lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Aoi… yo…

-Pero para ti supongo que te da igual… después de todo debes ser feliz con esa chica- dijo Aoi -lo siento si te fui una molestia -dijo bajando la mirada para que Tenma no le viera llorar aun mas -ahora me voy… ojala… seas feliz -dijo caminando hacia su casa. Tenma quedo sorprendido por todo lo que dijo Aoi, al fin su mente logro entender todo lo que paso (Frost: al fin se dio cuenta -.- /Tenma: tu escribes estas historias yo no soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa Ò_Ó /Frost: si… claro… lo que digas -.- /Tenma: te odio ¬¬)

-No... no puede ser así- dijo Tenma cosa que hizo que Aoi se detuviera -no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú Aoi- dijo el chico haciendo que Aoi se diera vuelta para mirarlo y se llevo una gran sorpresa… por primera vez vio a Tenma llorando, aunque Tenma bajo la mirada pudo ver claramente como varias gotas caían al suelo -yo tengo que ser el que lo lamenta… desde hace tiempo que somos amigos y ni siquiera sé que es el mejor regalo para ti- dijo apretando los puños por la rabia que sentía, mientras Aoi seguía mirando -a mi me da igual el futbol para mí lo más importante eres tu- dijo Tenma sonrojándose (Frost: por un demonio Tenma le da igual el futbol los mayas tenían razón este es el fin O_O /Tenma: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó)

-Tenma tu…

-Aoi… lo lamento mucho… lamento no poder darte algo más que esto- dijo Tenma acercándose a una sorprendida Aoi, suavemente tomo su mentón y la beso suavemente en los labios un rato, luego se separo -yo se que mereces algo más que eso- dijo bajando otra vez la mirada. Aoi se sonrojo violentamente, estaba entre seguir a su razón que le decía que era difícil que Tenma cambie su obsesión por futbol por ella pero su instinto decía que Tenma decía la verdad y que quería sentir de nuevo esa dulce sensación en los labios, al final siguió a su instinto, abrazo el cuello del chico y lo beso con ternura, un beso algo torpe pero demostraba el afecto que Aoi siempre ha tenido por Tenma, el chico profundizo mas el beso abrazándole la cintura, eran movimientos lentos de parte de ambos pero luego se volvieron movimientos más rápidos y el beso se volvió más apasionado, ambos se sonrojaban aun mas mientras les iba faltando el aire Tenma ya quería romper el beso pero para su sorpresa Aoi le abrazo fuertemente el cuello impidiéndole a Tenma que se separara, ambos trataban de seguir con el beso, sus lenguas jugaban mientras sentían desmayarse por la falta de aire, al final Aoi se separo de Tenma , ambos luchaban para recuperar el aliento.

-Aoi…

- S-S-Si

-Tu… sabes si hay entrenamiento mañana- pregunto el chico haciendo caer Aoi (al estilo anime)

-Creo que su afición del futbol no va a cambiar ^ ^U … pero eso es lo que me gusta de el- pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Aoi…

-Tenma si hay entrenamien…- Aoi fue interrumpida por un beso en la mejilla que le dio Tenma y luego la abrazo.

-Daisuki Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma abrazándola.

-Tenma… Daisuki Tenma-kun- dijo Aoi abrazándolo también.

-Pero aun así no te tengo tu regalo

-Da igual Tenma… total recibí lo que más quería…

-Así… y que es

-En verdad no se da cuenta de lo que es- pensó Aoi.

-No en serio que es… es un regalo de Kariya o Shinzuke- dijo Tenma causando la risa de Aoi -oye de que te ríes Aoi-chan

-De nada jaja de nada Tenma-kun- dijo Aoi mientras abrazo el brazo de Tenma -al final Tenma-kun puede ser algo… despistado pero sin importar aquello lo amo como es- pensó -Daisuki Tenma-kun… porque lo único que quería esta navidad es que estuviéramos juntos…

* * *

Frost: y eso damas y caballeros es todo… esto es como mi primer fic que publique hace un año no se si se acuerdan "No todo esta perdido" quise recordar ese dia en que publique mi primer fic… bueno no hubo mucho humor en este fic porque cuando se hacen fic que contengan humor uno siempre debe estar "renovándose" y no usar siempre la misma situación pero no quiere decir que sea malo recordar lo que use en fics anteriores por ejemplo… Aoi diciendo cualquier idiotez…

Aoi: fideos con chocolate

Frost: si esas estupideces exactamente o Tenma diciendo cosas sin pensar después de ser golpeado en la cara con un balón…

Tenma: jaja pobre idiota campirano no sabe que inventar para hacer fics de humor

Frost: si algo como eso ¬¬ pero bueno espero que les allá gustado el fic… tenía planeado publicar en la misma fecha que mi primer fic pero por cuestiones de otro aniversario más de la muerte de mi abuelo alguien que llego a ser como mi padre porque me educo y paso mucho tiempo conmigo cuando era pequeño y bueno… estaba por terminarlo hace unos días pero por esa causa me desanime un poco y quede unos días sin hacer nada… pero después me sentí con energías y lo termine y… Tenma pero que haces

Tenma:-enredado con Aoi por un hilo rojo- tu dijiste que los que estaban destinados a estar juntos están unidos por un hilo rojo y creo que me enrede con el ^ ^U

Frost: serás idiota lo del hilo rojo es una leyenda además el hilo es invisible y ni siquiera lo puedes tocar Ò_Ó

Tenma: a ok ^ ^U

Frost: no se cómo puedo ser de algún modo familiar de Tenma se parece más a Endo… pero bueno el humor quedo en deuda en este fic pero ya hay un proyecto dedicado al humor que es inazumaton la parodia de los actos benéficos pero este con retos a los personajes de Inazuma y un proyecto futuro que tendrá como protagonista a nuestro querido amigo Endo y a varios personajes de Inazuma también con humor

Endo: y porque yo

Frost: tu sabes el porque

Endo: mmm… ¡A YA SE!... no… no tengo idea

Frost: ok ¬¬ … como sea empezare ese fic pero después de la fiestas bueno eso es todo por ese fic soy Frost en compañía del fiel amigo y compañero Akamaru

Akamaru: Guauf ^ ^

Frost: y les digo que para esa persona especial para uno a veces decir "te quiero" basta como regalo esta navidad y no necesariamente algo material

Aoi: vaya que lindo lo creaste tú

Frost: no lo saque de internet kora

Akamaru: guauf -.-

Aoi: ya decía ^ ^U

Frost: bueno ya me despido soy Frost deseándoles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2013 Kora ¡SEE-YA!

Akamaru: guauf ^ ^ (traducción: felices fiestas a todos)


End file.
